Singekit's Quest
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Singekit is the Prophecy Cat. Can she defeat the coming enemies with her awesome gifts from Starclan? She waits in agony for apprenticeship with her best friend, Firekit(Not a copy of Rusty/Firestar, I promise, even though they look alike ...) I'm new, so tell me of any mistakes and I will try to fix them. R&R Thank you! :) *also: I forgot how pesky chapters work on this site. grr)


Warriors- Singekit's Quest

By Marissa S.

(copied, pasted, edited) (Loveclan's symbol is supposed to be a heart, and Clawclan's symbol really has 3 slants. Sorry for the weird autocorrects. tell me what that's all about if you know. I bet You'll find other mistakes along the way. Enjoy my book!)

***_Some_** Intro Page Data is from the Beginning of the Book from beyond this point*

Clans and Cats

[~]Pondclan

[~=~]Airclan

[_|_]Wallclan

[3]Loveclan

[/]Clawclan (Evil/Gone)

~ Skills: Great swimmers (They breathe underwater too) - Tactics: Uses water to drown enemy.

~=~ Skills: Grows WINGS and can FLY! - Tactics: Uses wings to confuse enemy.

_|_ Skills: Can form all cats into a big wall, defending the clan. - Tactics: Uses skill to crush enemy.

3 Skills: Can use love to put enemy into a trance. - Tactics: Uses love to entrance enemy.

/ Skills: 50% longer claws than all other cats. - Tactics: Uses claws to severely injure enemy.

Clan allies, enemies, and neutralities according to the clans and their cats and leaders:

3 ally to ~

3 enemy to _|_

~ enemy to _|_

_|_ ally to ... X

_|_ enemy to ~ and 3

/ enemy to all

~=~ neutral to all

Cats:

Leader- Pondstar- Transparent (sometimes blue) tom that can become completely invisible.

Apprentice Clearpaw

Deputy- Watermist- Transparent she-cat that can transform into water, ice, or gas!

Apprentice Lilypaw

Warriors.

Frogheart- green tom- red eyes- jumps far.

Apprentice Mudpaw

Geckotail- yellow she-cat- purple eyes- longest tail in the forest (her tail is orange).

Apprentice Ruinpaw

Fishbrain- Not-so-smart teal she-cat- orange-ish eyes- kind of a freakish fish whisperer.

Apprentice Breadpaw

Piranhafang- gray tom- gray eyes- has sharpest teeth in all of the forest.

Apprentice Jaggedpaw

Finflow- 20% better swimmer than Bubblepaw. Baby blue she-cat with orange eyes of sorts.

Apprentice Bubblepaw

Kookyjaw- blue tom with orange eyes.

Apprentice Slopkit/paw

Heirheart- purple she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice Flopkit/paw

Hillpeak- Orange tom with a blue left eye and a yellow right eye.

Apprentice (not at beginning) Glasspaw/kit

Soakstream- Gray she-cat with white eyes and tan paws.

Apprentice (not at beginning) Kicpaw/kit

Apprentices.

Clearpaw- he can turn invisible, has rainbow fur and eyes

Lilypaw- loves lilies and lilypads, dark green she-cat, red eyes

Mudpaw- dark brown tom with black eyes

Ruinpaw- he is kind of depressed. Tan with black eyes

Breadpaw- brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Jaggedpaw- sharp-furred black tom with black eyes.

Bubblepaw- blue she-cat with orange eyes.

(not at beginning)Sloppaw(Slopkit)

(not at beginning)Floppaw(Flopkit)

Kits. Listed by age at the beginning of the book.

Slopkit- Brown-black tom with black eyes. 5 moons old.

Flopkit- twin sister of Slopkit. 5 moons old.

Glasskit- White she-cat with black eyes. 4.5 moons

Kickit- Abused kit :( plays with Heckit a lot. 3.5 moons

Heckit- Abandoned kit :( plays with Kickit a lot. 3.5 moons

Forcekit- Bullying backstabber tom. He has tan fur, black paws, and black eyes. 2 moons.

Firekit- He isn't kin to Singekit, but they're just alike. 0.5 moons.

Singekit- Red-orange she-cat with yellow eyes. Newborn.

Medicine cat.

Mildherb- tan she-cat with black eyes.

~=~ (All of them look the same because I'm lazy as a rock)

Leader: Airstar- white tom with black eyes.

Deputy: Cloudpelt- she-cat.

Warriors:

Windstorm- tom

Thundercloud- she-cat

Snowstorm- tom

Sprintingwind- she-cat

Skyfall- tom

Birdfly- she-cat

Medicine cat: Spaceleaf- she-cat

Leader: Wallstar- stretchy tom- can make extra-sized wall chunk! Paige with black stripe down his back.

Deputy: Barrierheart- loves to block enemies with his cross-paw technique. Has a lightning shaped mark on his hind leg similar to Harry Potter's.

Warriors:

Widepelt- squishy brown she-cat.

Mannerheart- a very polite tom. He's black with one white paw and gray forelegs.

Chubbycheeks- a fat cheeked she-cat with a gray muzzle and white fur.

Foxface- a fluffy orange tom.

Twoless- a beige she-cat that can stretch 2 feet shorter and ... skinnier(I guess) than other cats in her clan.

Doorknob- a zebra-colored tom that can shapeshift a doorknob on his body as a wall (like a boss).

Medicine cat: Treatspice- a dark brown she-cat who, when not helping others or sorting herbs, stretches to protect the nursery if a battle is in progress.

3 (all look alike: again, laziness takes over)

Leader: Lovestar- Red tom with pink eyes.

Deputy: Emotionheart- she-cat

Warriors:

Brokenheart- tom

Fallingpelt- shedding she-cat

Charitybrain- tom

Kindheart- she-cat

Whispermist- tom

Losslove- unloving she-cat whose mate died in battle with a badger. He'd been protecting her and lost too much blood from his ear, leg, and mouth.

Medicine cat: Heartbloom- she-cat

/

Unknown to all other cats.

Leader: Clawstar- black tom with gray paws and rainbow eyes.

Deputy: Nightstrike- gray tom with black paws and rainbow eyes.

I never can keep track of other fanfic cats. Most people start the story right away, but some people list the allegiances. I guess people who do that think ahead. Umm, I don't know. Okay then, here is my unfinished book.

Prologue

"When Clawclan rises again, we shall rule the forest. Every cat will know about how awesomely strong we are."

"Clawstar, as your loyal deputy, I tell you that some might try to stop us."

"Nightstrike, I know. This is a prophecy not even I am fully sure about. Singing of the skies? Nightstrike, we must prepare. You know our clan has been run out by those pesky tinier two-legs. Well, we will show THEM. We'll also show all the clans, one by one, who rules the forest. Well, Starclan does, but you know what I mean."

"Clawstar, I agree with your plan, but you need some cats. I am very honored to be your friend and deputy, but you need... An army of sorts. At least, get some recruits... Then we will be able to conquer."

"Yes... Indeed, brilliant idea. Any cat who hates all clans can join us, and we must give them long claws. Then they will obey us and kill others for us. We will be the strongest and fiercest clan the forest has ever seen!"

My friend said I should name my chapters, so I did. Yay, me. Now it's x1.01 more exciting! Hurray!

By the way, the chapters are kind of short. Sorry. Don't forget this isn't finished.

One-The First Moments

"Mildherb! When will they open? I want to see her eyes. Please, don't you know?"  
"Geckotail, please! It's fine! She's just been born, what, 5 minutes ago?! I'm sure they'll open as fast as you can say c-"

"Mildherb, no need to say anything, now look at that! Yellow eyes! How wonderful, I always imagined her like this, since, um, 5 minutes ago... Ah, yes... I always wanted a kit. Got my wish made. Yes I did. Look at how cute that face is! Awww! Pondstar will just be delighted! I'm going to pick a fitting name. What about Singekit?

The tiny kit had been mewing for some few minutes now. Slopkit and Flopkit looked at the tiny kit. They'd entered a while ago. She stopped. She saw everything in front of her and purred. _I can't wait to see all the other kits, all the clan, and especially all of the world! _The kit thought to herself. Pondstar peeked in.

"What's her name?"

_Singekit... I'm Singekit! _She thought.

"Singekit! I finally get to talk to you and call you by a name! I'm Firekit, as you may know. Did Mildherb introduce you to all of the kits? If not, I will!" Firekit excitedly meowed.

"No, she hasn't, thank you Firekit!" Singekit purred. Firekit took her around the nursery and then showed her some older kits. They were a moon from apprenticeship. Slopkit and Flopkit were twins. They were the oldest kits.

"Singekit, I'm going from oldest kits to youngest kits, excluding you, me and Slopkit and Flopkit, who are over there. The next oldest are: Glasskit, Kickit, Heckit, and Forcekit. Got that? Try to make friends with all of your clan. If even one hates you, you might be in deep fox dung. Well, I mean, that was what I heard."

"Firekit, I want to be friends with every cat! I don't want any enemies." Firekit told Singekit that Pondclan did have one enemy. That was Wallclan.

"They have ultra-awesome defense, unfortunately. Not all cats can stretch like that. Pondclan are excellent swimmers, and can breathe underwater. That's our skill. Hey! See the moon? See the string of stars around it? That's Starclan. They're where dead cats go. They send messages and prophecies to Leaders and Medicine Cats! Sometimes they send prophecies to other cats, but I'm pretty sure that's got something like a 0.00001 percentage of that happening... Well, I guess we should get to bed now. I'll show you more tomorrow." Singekit was really excited about that. She couldn't wait to get out there and play for a bit.

Singekit looked around. It was too misty to see. "Hello?" Her voice echoed. She heard some cat speak to her. That was echoing, too.

"Singekit. I have a prophecy for you."

"And... Who are you?"

"I'm Venstar. I used to lead a clan called Venclan. Loveclan replaced us. This may be tough for a newborn kit, but Starclan trusts you. Singe the sky. Reach as high as you can, at the top of Mount Flame, and receive your Singewings... You will be the first Pondclan cat to have wings... Airclan will be surprised. Off I go... Remember, singe the sky, and go to Mount Flame. When your wings are received, another Starclan cat will inform you of what to do next through your next dream. You must not tell even one cat about this."

"Aurragh!- Huh?" Singekit blinked. A dream- No, a prophecy! She must tell Firekit at once- no... _Don't tell anyone! You might ruin it. Singe the sky... Where is Mount Flame?! _She thought. Singekit was supposed to go out by herself and get wings. At least the trip back could be easier than the trip there.

She looked out of the nursery. That big mountain was Mount Flame? Holy cow, as if she could climb up there. Wait, maybe she could... Of course she could. Starclan would have sent the prophecy to some other cat if Singekit couldn't climb it. She looked around. The moon was actually overhead, still. Had that dream really been as short as it seemed? She started climbing. What would the wings look like? How exciting this was! Oh, if only she could see them. How would they attach? What would happen? Would there be pain?

The question that always became the boomerang and spun back around into Singekit's mind was... Would she become a cat that had powers of all the clans? Could that mean she might control everything? Could it mean she was going to be praised?! No, a clan could not praise a kit- but with wings... Would she get a horn, to be an alicorn cat, too? Wait... What? No, that was silly. Starclan hadn't said that. Singekit looked up. She was already halfway there. She saw a red light faintly. She thought, _That must be the light from the wings, so... I can see that I am close! Almost there, Starclan! You knew I could do it, and you were right._

And there's a bad attempt of a cliffhanger. Thanks, logic.

Two- Singewings

Singekit sprang up to the top. It was flat. What got her attention was a set of red-orange wings on fire floating in the middle of the flat area. She gasped and almost fell. She caught the edge and climbed up. Wow, how did no cat ever see this before? Maybe this had just appeared. She reached out and grabbed them. Then they were gone. She felt two holes in her back, not bloody... Then wings grew out of them. She could feel them. Starclan told her to sleep right then...

While she had slept, Starclan had taught her how to fly. Now she was a pro. She gasped. What would she tell the other cats? Were her WINGS ON FIRE? Wait, she wasn't burning... Something told her this was not harmful fire. It was meant to chase off enemies, not harmless clanmates, of course...

She flapped and flew off. How cool the wind felt on her face! The wings' fire would not go out unless she mouthed a command like 'on' and 'off.' Therefore, the wind did not put out the wing flames (Nice name for a warrior! Wingflame. Don't steal my idea unless you've never read this before or have asked me to use it PLEASE AND THANK YOU). Starclan had told her that while she was learning to fly. She mouthed 'off' and 'invisible.' Now it seemed her wings were not there, but they were. Starclan had just taught Singekit all about these Singewings.

"Starclan... Should I mention this now?" She murmured. A whisper answered, "Yes... But only call it Singewings, and say Starclan gave them to you... Do not say anything more... Good luck." Singekit silently thanked her ancestors. She entered her clan. Moonset... Had it not been Moonhigh when she left the clan? She guessed that was how long the second dream took...

Singekit padded into the nursery. She mouthed, 'visible.' She didn't want to keep them a secret completely. Starclan didn't either, apparently... They'd told her to keep half-quiet, to sum that up.

When she awoke the next morning(she hadn't got but 30 minutes rest), Firekit was making a big fuss over the wings. "Starclan gave me these Singewings. Want to see why they're called Singewings? It's partly cause of my name, and partly cause..." She mouthed, 'on.' "TA-DA!" Singekit giggled.

"Oh. My. GOSH! Let's go tell Pondstar! Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Singekit had no choice; Firekit was dragging her along.

"Pondstar! Pondstar! LOOK AT SINGEKIT! She calls them her Singewings! They're really awesome!"

"So they are, Firekit. Indeed! Singekit, where did you get them?"

Singekit could not say. Starclan told her not to. She did, however, tell him, "Starclan gave me these. I like them a lot, Pondstar. I can really fly! Would you like to see? Want to see? Want to see?"

"Stop waiting, Singekit! I want to see! I want to see!" Firekit commanded.

"Singekit, just be careful."

"Okay, Pondstar." Singekit flew up high into the sky. She pummeled down and at one inch above the ground, she flew horizontal again. She landed softly.

"Well done, Singekit. I was going to test if you needed training, but it seems you are a professional. I believe Airclan might like you. You may come to the Gathering tomorrow. Since Firekit is anxious to learn, he may come as well. I will also take Watermist, Kookyjaw, Heirheart, and Piranhabait. Singekit, the only bad thing about you having wings at a gathering is you will appear to be an Airclan cat, and they might pretend they had lost a kit and it must have flown off. You can fix that, yes?"

Singekit mouthed, 'invisible.'

"Impressive. Reappear?

'Visible.' This continued on until Pondstar grew weary of it and Firekit tried for a while. That time Singekit was weary. She mouthed, 'visible, and 'off.' "Bye, guys. You made me tired!" Singekit laughed and went to the nursery to sleep.

Another thick mist gathered. "Singekit, my name is Einstein, and I was a loner. I learned of Starclan and followed their ways. Twolegs thought I was smart, so they nicknamed me Einstein. I could do every trick they taught, just like a dog. Sit, Lie Down, Beg, Shake, and then I left them... Wait, that doesn't matter. I'm here to tell you what to do now that you have your wings. At the gathering, look for a red glow. To others, it will appear dim. To Starclan, it appears normal. To you, it will appear bright. You must enter the cave from where the glow is coming from."

"Is there a valuable item in there?"

"Yes. It is a tracker. It sends signals to your brain, alerting if an enemy is nearby. It will send a map showing you, your cohorts, the enemy, and the landscape. Starclan be with you."

At the gathering, Singekit snuck into the red glowing den. She saw the tracker, and an outline of Einstein behind it. He nodded. Singekit saw Einstein put a paw on his neck. This tracker was a collar! The good thing about it was that it could be edited like the wings.

Singekit nodded, and turned invisible. She snuck back with her clan. She turned visible. Firekit whispered, "That was creepy. Please don't do that again, Singekit..."

Singekit had the tracker invisible. She planned to keep it that way. The way to control it and not the wings was to focus on the tracker, not the wings, and vice versa. Singekit felt privileged to be the chosen cat in this important prophecy from Starclan.

Singekit realized she could become a really cool spy now. She could spy on enemy clans and find out what they could do! If some cat was following her and she knew it, she could turn invisible and hide! They might find her by scent, though... Could she hide that as well?

The Gathering held nothing important. The clans returned after the Gathering. Singekit had made her wings invisible, so Airclan would not try to take her and pretend she was theirs. They might have killed her, but Airclan didn't really make enemies or allies.

Singekit encouraged her friends to play with her. "Hey Firekit and Glasskit! Want to play with me?"

"What are you losers going to play? 'I am an idiot?'" Forcekit snorted. "What about 'I am such a baby?'"

Singekit glared scornfully at him. "You're not so smart. I saw you pick up a shrew and you said, 'This magpie is delicious' while eating it."

"I did no such thing. You dreamed that. I, however, know you are about one moon old. Firekit, you're 1.5 moons old. Glasskit, you're 5 moons old. Oh, wow! And Slopkit and Flopkit are almost apprentices. Goody for them! (Whispered:) Not..."

Singekit replied, "Good for them, indeed, and we know how old we are, you shrew-brain."

Firekit and Glasskit exchanged glances. Forcekit glared at Singekit. "Watch your mouth. I will get Watermist or even Pondstar to punish you." He bared his teeth. Singekit did as well, and she calmly but strongly gritted "Get out of my face" through her teeth. Forcekit glared at her again and suddenly turned and padded into the nursery. The three kits were left to play in peace.

In the middle of playing "Wingflap," a new game that had Singekit show what she could do with her wings, some Wallclan cats raced into the clearing. That was obviously a surprising attack that Pondclan was not prepared for.

Three- Singeclaws

Singekit gasped and quickly flew down and made her wings invisible before Wallclan could see. Singekit saw Barrierheart, the deputy, Mannerheart, and Chubbycheeks. That actually wasn't much. How pathetic.

That was actually a very hard battle because Wallclan had the ability to stretch as long as 10 feet wide and high. Their leader, Wallstar, could stretch 5 times wider and higher, but he wasn't in the battle. Nevertheless, Pondclan had won. The injured cats had run away.

Singekit was sure someone had seen her wings. She wondered if Wallstar might hear it from his cats and talk about it at the next gathering. That could end badly. What if she was kidnapped? Could she escape? Yes, unless the cats trap her. Singekit wanted to have more spy gadgets so she could defend herself. That night, Starclan talked to her.

"Singekit, you are called to visit the Pond. There you might find some new Singe-item. Ask Pondstar if Pondclan has an actual pond, and he will send you to it. Starclan will guide you."

"Thank you, Venstar. Want to provide the information on the new item I will receive? Not being rude or anything..."

"No Singekit, this time Starclan will not tell you what it is. Find out for yourself. Starclan's leaders believe you will like it, though. Good luck. Next time you dream, some different cat will speak with you, and that isn't Einstein, if you wondered."

Singekit stretched. She rose and walked to Pondstar's den. "Pondstar, if we're called Pondclan, shouldn't we have a pond?"

"Yes, I'll help you there. We'll just go right from the clan entrance, and then we will go left at the bear-sized rock. Let's be careful, though. I'll make sure you get there safely."

"Thanks, Pondstar, but I can go myself."

"Oh. Well, be careful."

"Okay."

Singekit left, and when she reached the pond, she saw some long, sharp claws. They were on fire. This must have been the item Singekit needed next. If she had all these things, she realized she must have to fight some pretty big battles against others in the future.

They magically attached, and Singekit felt like a boss. She saw a mouse and pounced on it. She didn't even need to use both paws, because her claws were super awesome. She didn't eat it, of course. She went back to the clan and dropped the mouse in the fresh-kill pile.

Pondstar padded up to her. "Seems you made it back safely. That's-"

He noticed her claws. "Singekit, where did- Is this from Starclan?"

"Uhhh... Is this bad?"

"Not in most ways."

"Yes, it came from Starclan..."

"Well, I will inform the clan you're the Prophecy Cat soon."

"Uhhh... Prophecy Cat?"

"Does it seem you are the Prophecy Cat? I believe it's so. Starclan sent you to protect us, to unite us, to lead us. I believe this."

"This is so much for my tiny brain, Pondstar."

Pondstar laughed. "So it is, but you'll understand once you're older. I'm pretty sure it's simple. You were sent to lead us."

Firekit suddenly lunged at Singekit. "Look at those! Did Starclan give you these? When? Where? How? Why?"

"**ARGH! **Ugh!Stop it _please_! Starclan gave me these about 10 minutes ago."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe it's time for Slopkit and Flopkit to receive their apprentice names."

He called his clan to the meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock. Slopkit and Flopkit, come."

Slopkit and Flopkit looked out of the nursery and climbed up the highrock.

"I say this in front of my warrior ancestors, so they can hear and approve of my choice. Slopkit and Flopkit, you are apprentices now. You are now to be known as Sloppaw and Floppaw from now on."

The clan called them by their new names. Then Pondstar appointed their mentors. "Kookyjaw, I trust you will pass on what you've learned to Sloppaw as a reliably strong mentor. Heirheart, I trust you will pass on what you've learned to Floppaw as a trusted fast-reflexed mentor."

The clan congratulated them after they touched noses with their mentors. Singekit couldn't wait until she would become an apprentice. She would be Singepaw, the flying apprentice of Pondclan! Of course, she already had her wings as a kit, but she would have them as Singepaw, too.

Singekit didn't know why Pondstar let kits come to Gatherings. Was that okay? She sometimes wondered if she was wrong or right. Pondstar obviously trusted Singekit and Firekit enough so that they could come to gatherings. Forcekit never had been to a gathering. He was jealous.

"Singekit, Firekit, you two act like you're the 'top dogs' of the forest! I'm sick of it. You want to fight? I'll fight two versus one. You mouse-brains don't know-"

Singekit lunged half-playfully and half-angrily at him, so that she could not hurt him. She did not want to have her claws kill a denmate.

"Owww. You hit my shoulder. I'm going to Mildherb now! Owww..." Forcekit whined.

"What a shrew-brain, huh Firekit? I'm glad I didn't actually hurt him because I'd be in trouble if so." Singekit nervously mewed.

"Right, well, that was very unexpected, wasn't it?" Firekit laughed. Suddenly Forcekit jumped out from behind a bush. "No, THIS is unexpected!

"Element of surprise!" Forcekit lunged at Singekit. Singekit was filled with annoyance.

"If I use my claws on you, you'll die, you know that, you mouse-brain!?" Singekit yelled.

Immediately Forcekit was focused. Singekit realized Forcekit was a battle machine, and he did not understand he could die. Singekit had a choice; claw or fly.

Since Singekit couldn't kill a denmate with no defense, she flew upward, taking Firekit with her! She was surprised she could carry a cat older than her, but Firekit let himself take off some weight for Singekit. She flew up to the mountain. Forcekit was left alone in the clearing, and he looked surprised.

When he went back inside, Singekit flew them down. Forcekit was asleep- They had been on the mountain for a while. Why had Forcekit just attacked? Sure he was a bully, but Singekit thought he was smarter than that. He knew how strong Singekit was now. Should he have known better than to attack her and Firekit randomly?

"Singekit?"

Singekit heard the echoing voice. Who was this different cat?

"Singekit, this mist is so foggy, and I always have had bad vision. Come towards my voice."

Singekit padded towards the calm voice.

"Ah, there you are- right, you are? Right, you are. I'm Birdflight. I was once a brave Venclan warrior. Venstar and Einstein have told you much about your duties, but I am here to issue a warning. It may seem odd, but it's true: There is a cat who will attempt to force the truth out of you, and it will betray you and attack you without mercy. I'm sure you got which cat that was. already... Beware and be safe, Singekit."

Singekit tried to grasp the memory of the warning dream back, but she only remembered Birdflight and the warning. Singekit padded out of the nursery. She saw paw prints in the ground. _Whose paw prints are those? _She thought. She followed them.

Eventually she heard voices. "Forcekit, stop and listen. She is too powerful for you to fight alone. You must train. I, Whispermist, will act as Singekit. You, Forcekit, will act as, uh, yourself. Okay. Three, two, one, fight!"

Singekit saw how Forcekit scratched and clawed at the 'helpless' Loveclan warrior. They were allied clans, but to betray one from his or her own clan in some way... Hideous! Singekit kept spying on them.

"You trained well. I believe you'll be ready to fight her after about two or three more sessions. See you again at sunhigh and sundown."

"You bet, Whispermist! I can't wait to tear her to bits. (Maniacal evil laughter)"

Singekit gasped. She sprinted back to camp and did not know if they heard her. She didn't care. Eventually Forcekit would jump out from a bush and attack for real.

A few moments later, Forcekit casually padded into the clearing. He had a mouse in his jaws. He dropped it in the fresh kill pile, and brushed his skin harshly against SIngekit's when he passed her, 'careful' not to tear her wing.

Firekit did a freakishly talented frontflip and landed in front of Singekit.

"What the heck! How did you do that?"

"I've learned in some ways. What's up? Something wrong? You look worried."

"I'm worried because I overheard Forcekit and Whispermist planning to tear me apart. They practiced and Forcekit is pretty good, sadly enough for me."

"Whatever, I hope he's just kid-"

"Hey you two, are you going to get any louder? I can hear you saying stuff about me, Singekit. You said my name. I heard you!" Forcekit snarled.

"Singekit was saying about how kind and generous and not a mean cat you are. We like those qualities. Right, Singekit?"

"Yeah Firekit, we know how nice Forcekit is..." Singekit replied, half-sarcastically.

"Well why don't you get some fresh-kill? I'll come with you, if it shuts you up. It's that part of day anyway." Forcekit hastily padded out of the nursery.

"Thank you, Forcekit." They meowed hesitantly.

"Anything for a friend!" Forcekit snorted. He gave them fresh-kill and the clan started gathering in groups after the fresh-kill pile had been half-emptied.

"So what's the news with you guys? Anything new?" Glasskit asked them as she approached.

Forcekit shortly announced, "I have to go practice some battle tactics. See you later. Nothing personal, Glasskit."

"Uh-O-Oh! It's okay..." Glasskit responded.

"Psht. Nothing much is new. Get some fresh-kill and relax." Firekit invited.

After Singekit finished her shrew Forcekit had cautiously given to her, she told Firekit to distract Glasskit and not tell Glasskit what Singekit was doing. Singekit padded off to the same place she'd found. That time, the training between Whispermist and Forcekit was intense. Whispermist left with a sore ear.

Forcekit sat, moving his tail from side to side, watching Whispermist leave. Then he lay down. Suddenly Singekit noticed Forcekit was asleep. She saw water pour out of his ears. Then it wasn't there, and suddenly a vine grasped Forcekit and almost strangled him.

When the visions were gone, Singekit recieved the message. Starclan had sent it. Apparently, the danger in the forest was growing rapidly. Queen Nature danger, to be exact. (Yeah so, Queen Nature? Mother Nature. Right? Meh, I just figured, they don't call the expecting or laboring she-cats mothers. Idk, tell me what you think about that.)

Four- Leavesdropping

Singekit suddenly realized she'd learned leavesdropping was bad, but not the worst a cat could do. She did get a message out of it, though. If only she could be there at sundown. The day went along slow, but the day after that would be the gathering.

Singekit wondered if anything would happen at the current day. New singed Starclan weaponry, perhaps? Singekit enjoyed being a flying long-clawed cat. If she flew on a tree, maybe Pondstar or Watermist could catch her, but she thought no other cat could.

Singekit couldn't understand what she was destined for. Perhaps Starclan needed a strong cat for the prophecy. Why did they choose her? She was a mere kit. Someday, apparently, she'd be a very fierce warrior. With her wings, claws, and secret collar, she could do whatever she wanted.

That sounded pleasant. She wished leavesdropping wasn't bad. She could find out many secrets from other clans.

Yeah I don't care that this chapter was short, so what! It's about leavesdropping; there's not much to say.

Five- The First Fight on the Quest

Singekit watched the last training between Forcekit and Whispermist. Sundown, the last training. Forcekit had such a powerful tactic. He was a natural dumb jerk because he was training for a battle he had a 50% chance of losing.

A few moments after sundown, Singekit nervously padded past hedges and shrubs. She was overreacting because Forcekit was still back at the meeting place, but he was almost done training.

"Uhhh, Firekit, cover for me, yeah? Is Forcekit coming?"

"Y-Yeah! Get ready! O- Oh no, I'm not helping you in this one... G- Good luck... S-Sorry...!" Firekit scrambled into the nursery, and about ten seconds later, Forcekit ran into the clearing. He looked Singekit in the eye and he looked like he was in "Rage mode."

"I'm going to rip your wings out!" He shouted and ran at her. Instinctively, she clawed his face, and created a deep gash in his cheek. He whined and bit her forearm.

"Forcekit, you could die!"

"No," He panted, "I've trained too much for that!" He charged at her and they tumbled around the clearing. She screamed as he bit a deep gash in her tail.

Mildherb ran out from the nursery. "By the stars of Starclan! STOP!"

Forcekit glared at her. "This is my battle, you can't stop me!" He ripped one of Singekit's wings! (He did not rip it out, but it's badly damaged so she can't fly until the wing's better)

"HELP ME!" Singekit screamed.

Pondstar ran towards them. He separated them. "You two... Singekit, what happened? Something I need to know? What? What is it?"

"I- I ..." She started with the leavesdropping of that day, and ended with the wild Forcekit scrambling into the clearing, preparing to attack her.

Pondstar switched his gaze over to Forcekit, and he kept it there for what seemed an eternity. "Forcekit, get out of my clan."

Forcekit hissed. "You'll regret what you've done. You need a strong cat like me."

Pondstar narrowed his eyes. "You attacked a kit who... Well, is stronger than you, and quite frankly twice as smart. What made me despise you so much is that this is your denmate. You have no right to attack some cat you're growing up with. The warrior code does not allow that."

Forcekit looked around. All of the clan was awake and they had been listening, but they thought the kits were merely playing. Now they stared at him as if they wanted to kill him. When he left, they all looked at Singekit sadly. One wing was bleeding, her leg made her limp, and she looked so tired and miserable, she seemed half-dead.

Mildherb worried over her. "Come on Singekit, let's get you fixed up. Poor thing..."

Pondstar nodded. "Sorry, Singekit. May Starclan and Mildherb take care of you quickly."

Singekit's eyes shone. "I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't know he was that strong. Or stupid."

Pondstar purred. "Now, go and get better so you can go to the next gathering. Mildherb, the half-moon is coming soon. Don't forget to share tongues with Starclan with the other Medicine Cats."

It was three days after the attack. Singekit was better now, and she could walk almost normally. She was picking a fat vole from the fresh-kill pile.

Firekit asked caringly, "Feeling better today, Singekit?"

Singekit nodded as she gnawed on the plump vole. She longed for kittypet's milk that she'd heard of, but she kept that a secret. That urge was only for a second. The warrior code stated not to juggle both worlds. Besides, Singekit had never even been to a Twoleg nest. She couldn't feel the 'delight' of it.

Singekit had gotten another message the night before in her sleep. It had prophesized, "Soon new enemies will rise to cool off the burning feeling on their fur." Singekit hardly knew what the message was about. she guessed the burning was about either her or Firekit or both.

Suddenly Singekit realized she was one moon old. She still had a long ways to go before apprenticeship started. Well, how many defensive items could she get in one moon for Starclan's sake?!

She then saw a vision. By the mountain on which she'd received her wings, there was blood in the midst of flames next to a headless cat. A shadowy figure was standing over the dead body, and when Singekit recognized the shadowy thing as a liger, the vision went away.

What the heck was Starclan saying now? What, so Lionclan and Tigerclan would rise again? Lionclan was part of a story as old as time or a bit younger, but Tigerclan had been made when Treacherous Tigerstar ruled a clan called Shadowclan. The elders said that was way before their grandparents' grandparents were born. Singekit wondered what life was like back then. The elders said the four clans were Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. The leader of Thunderclan had been Firestar. Then Firestar had found out Skyclan was the fifth clan. (Spoilers if you haven't found that out yet. Hey, I found it out with a spoiler myself. I don't like most spoilers. An obvious spoiler is: Tigerstar dies. See, it's still surprising, but it's obvious. So yeah)

Singekit often got her mind off track. She focused again on the vision. So, ligers were overcoming cats? Having gory battles in the midst of forest fires? _How deadly_, Singekit thought. _ Is that going to happen to me sometime? Or was I the fire, looking over the beheaded cat and the liger? That's weird, but I'd best keep to myself about it._

If she played with Firekit some, her mind would be focused on games, not death. She'd finished her vole, and Firekit had finished his mouse.

"Firekit let's play some games, I'm really overworked so let's take it easy. Are you up to playing some games?"

"I guess, but I feel weird, and... and-" Firekit stopped, and he was choking on something. He ran into Mildherb's den. She nearly fainted when he barfed up a saliva-covered hairball. He returned, twitching, looking scared. "She said only cursed cats do that. I'm scared, Singekit."

Singekit blinked. Cursed? So her best friend had a curse? "Is that a curse symptom?" She asked.

Firekit explained, "Mildherb said it was, but she'll tell Pondstar and Pondclan will try to find out what kind of curse I have. I don't even know where this all came from. I'm barely 2 moons old. What's going to happen to me, Singekit?"

Singekit replied, "I- I don't know... I hope we can fix this..." And Singekit muttered a prayer to Starclan. Only they could help... Or could they...?

Hehe... Heh. Stopping there you guys. I'm new so R&R! :3


End file.
